staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 czerwca 1994
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 "Mama i ja" - program dla mamy i trzylatka 9.25 Domowe przedszkole - Przedszkolny koncert życzeń 10.00 Kino przez łzy: "Kochankowie z Werony" - melodramat prod. francuskiej (1948 r., 102 min) 11.45 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.50 Ludzie i zdarzenia 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Magazyn Notowań - Taka delikatna 12.45 Dla dzieci: "Ciuchcia" 13.30 - 15.55 Telewizja Edukacyjna 13.30 "The lost secret" (32) - język angielski dla średnio zaawansowanych 13.45 Ziemia obiecana - reportaż 14.00 Tak, jak w kinie 14.15 Odpukać, odpukać 14.30 Szaleństwa medycyny - Piękna czy bestia 14.40 Euroturystyka - Debreczyn 14.55 Książki, które wstrząsnęły światem 15.15 Doskonali, niedoskonali - Wiek męski - wiek klęski 15.30 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? - teleturniej 15.55 Program dnia 16.05 Dla dzieci: "Ciuchcia" 16.50 Muzyczna Jedynka 16.55 Automania - magazyn 17.20 Teleexpress 17.40 "Tata, a Marcin powiedział..." - "Ciotka Marcina" 18.00 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.45 "Zulu Gula, Miedziana 13" - program satyryczny Tadeusza Rossa 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.15 Studio Sport - ceremonia otwarcia Mistrzostw Świata w piłce nożnej oraz mecz Niemcy - Boliwia, ok. 21.45 (w przerwie meczu) Wiadomości 23.00 Czar par (4) 0.20 "Podwójne ujęcie" (1) - film kryminalny prod. USA (1989 r., 92 min) 1.50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Przeboje Dwójki 8.00 Sami dla siebie (powt.) 8.05 Programy lokalne 8.35 "Przygody Supermana" - serial anim. prod. USA 9.00 Studio Dwójki 9.10 "Ściana Trollów" - film dokumentalny prod. norweskiej 9.40 Świat kobiet 10.05 Walery Bortiakow - portret entuzjasty (2) 10.25 Studio Dwójki 10.30 Ulica Sezamkowa (w wersji oryg.) 11.00 Studio Dwójki 11.10 "Droga do Lhassy" - film dok. o rodowodzie kulturalnym Tybetu 11.30 Studio Dwójki 11.40 "Dziura w koszu" - program Jerzego Owsiaka 12.00 Studio Sport - sylwetka Włodzimierza Puzio 12.30 Gwiazdy z tamtych lat - Kazimierz Grześkowiak 13.00 Panorama 13.15 "Przystanek Alaska" - serial prod. USA 14.00 Złote lata 70. - "Budka Suflera" 15.10 Klub Yuppies? - program dla młodzieży 15.30 Powitanie 15.35 "Przygody Supermana" - serial anim. prod. USA 16.00 Panorama 16.05 Program wyborczy - wybory samorządowe (z Katowic) 17.20 Miss Polonia '94 - półfinały Bielsko-Biała 17.35 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej (3) 18.00 Panorama 18.05 - 21.00 Programy Regionalne 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Sami dla siebie 21.30 Za chwilę dalszy ciąg programu - program Wojciecha Manna i Krzysztofa Materny 22.00 "Przystanek Alaska" - serial prod. USA 22.45 Przystanek Dwójka 23.00 Teatr Sensacji - "Selekcja" (2) 0.30 Panorama 0.35 Studio Sport - Kronika wyścigu "Solidarności" 0.45 Guitar Top - Blues Rock Quitar Work Shop 1.20 Studio Sport - MŚ w piłce nożnej: Hiszpania - Korea Płd. 3.20 Studio Sport - finał koszykówki zawodowej NBA 6.00 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 8.05 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.35 Trójmiejski serwis informacyjny 8.45 Różowa dama" - serial filmowy (powt. z czwartku) 9.30 Przegląd tygodnia Warszawskiego Ośrodku Telewizyjnego 10.00 Weekend z wędką (powt.) 10.15 Archiwum morza (powt.) 10.30 „Eksperyment filadelfijski" - film USA 12.15 TV Polonia 16.05 Panorama 16.10 Nowalijki 16.15 "45 minut" - program dla młodzieży 17.00 Żyć kolorowo 17.10 Studio „Trójki" 17.20 Teleexpress 17.35 Dookoła świata 18.05 PANORAMA 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy w Trójmieście 19.00 Pętla czasu 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Panorama 20.10 Przegląd gazety olsztyńskiej EOL - elbląsko-olsztyński magazyn telewizyjny 20.25 Program publicystyczny 20.40 Czas morza 21.00 Gilette sport 21.30 „Partnerzy" - serial sens. 22.25 Damskie głosy (powt.) 22.50 Program na sobotę 23.00 TV Polonia PolSat 16.45 Goście studia Pol-Sat 17.00 „Mała księżniczka", odc. 10 - serial animowany dla dzieci 17.30 „Szpital miejski", odc. 13 - amerykański serial obyczajowy 18.30 Teraz Polska 19.00 Informacje 19.20 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 19.30 Mistrzostwa '94 20.00 „Więźniarki", odc. 32 - australijski serial obyczajowy 20.58 Informacje 21.00 „Capital City", odc. 20 - angielski serial obyczajowy 22.00 4x4 Magazyn motoryzacyjny dla dużych i małych 22.30 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.00 „Szaleniec" - amerykański film sensacyjny 0.30 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Powitanie - program dnia 7.40 Uszyj to sama 8.00 „Z przygodą na ty" (1, 2, 3 /6) - serial TVP dla młodych widzów 8.45 Program rozrywkowy 9.45 Blok programów edukacyjnych: - A pamięć jest w nas - życiodajna krew 10.45 Historia - Współczesność 11.15 Bilans - magazyn rządowy 11.30 Programy rozrywkowe: "Zulu Gula", ,,Tata, a Marcin powiedział" 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 „Walczący samotnik - Stanisław Witkiewicz" (cz. I) - film biograficzny 13.15 Ze świata 13.40 „Pole niczyje" (2) - serial TVP 14.35 Przegląd kulturalny 15.35 Muzyczna Jedynka 15.55 Powitanie - program dnia 16.00 Blok programów edukacyjnych 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 „Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa" (6) 18.00 Pegaz 18.30 Życie i historia 19.00 Hity satelity 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 „Kopernik" (1) - serial TVP 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Gość TV Polonia 21.35 „Polskie drogi" (6) - serial TVP 23.00 Życie nasze codzienne 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Program na sobotę 0.10 Godzina muzyki: Dwugłos XIX Festiwalu Polskiej Muzyki Współczesnej: Dedykacje - Jan III Sobieski 1.00 Zakończenie programu Tele-Top Gdynia 5.35 „Riptide" - serial sensacyjny 6.30 „Jolanda" - serial obyczajowy 7.20 Teledyski 8.00 Puls miasta - serwis informacyjny 8.15 „Yattaman" - serial animowany 8.45 „Sally czarodziejka" - serial animowany 9.05 „Bia - czarodziejskie wyzwanie - serial animowany 9.30 „Riptide" - serial sensacyjny 10.30 „Maria" - serial obyczajowy 11.25 „Magnum" - serial sensacyjny 12.20 „Cierpieć z miłości" - serial 13.30 Samorząd '94 14.00 Teledyski 14.15 Przyroda bez granic 14.30 Mona Lisa 15.05 Magazyn sportowy 15.35 No Limits 16.15 „Yattaman" 16.45 „Sally czarodziejka" 17.05 „Bia - czarodziejskie wyzwanie" - serial animowany 17.30 Puls miasta 17.50 Samorząd '94 18.05 „Riptide" 19.05 „Maria" 20.00 „Manuela" - serial obyczajowy 21.50 Puls miasta 22.10 „Ojciec chrzestny nie żyje" - film sens., USA, 1973 0.25 Puls miasta 0.30 Globtroter 1.00 „Good morning Babilonia" - dramat obyczajowy włoski, 1987 3.15 Teledyski ATV 17.30 „Popeye" - film animowany, USA 17.35 Konkurs dla dzieci 17.40 „Kimba - biały lew" - serial rysunkowy. USA-Japonia 18.05 "Quentin i pan Molier" - serial rysunkowy 18.30 „Santa Barbara 19.15 Konkurs filmowy 19.20 „Byle do poniedziałku" - komedia biurowa, Francja 19.45 Kwadrans z MCM 20.00 „Fort Boyard" - teleatrakcja, Francja 21.25 „Srebrna kula" - horror. USA 23.00 Minikoncert MCM 23.20 Co nas czeka? Sat 1 5.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 8.30 „Forum gospodarcze" 9.00 „Superboy - serial (powt. z czwartku) 9.30 „Księżniczka Pacyfiku" - serial (powt. z czwartku) 10.30 „Sąsiedzi" - serial 11.00 "Cienie namiętności" - serial 11.55 „5 x 5" - teleturniej 12.30 „Pod słońcem Kalifornii" 13.30 „Księżniczka Pacyfiku" - serial 14.30 "Bonanza" - serial 15.25 „Superboy" - serial 16.00 "Star Trek - następne pokolenie" - serial 17.00 "5 x 5" - teleturniej 17.30 Magazyn sportowy - MŚ w piłce nożnej 18.00 „Idź na całość" - teleturniej 19.00 Wiadomości 19.15 Magazyn regionalny 19.35 „Koło fortuny" - teleturniej 20.15 "Pod osłoną nieba" - dramat psychologiczny 23.00 „Christine" - horror, USA DSF 6.00 Wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 7.00 Trening z DSF 7.30 Wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 8.00 Magazyn sportowy (powt.) 9.00 Trening z DSF (powt.) 9.30 Magazyn sportów wodnych (powt.) 10.00 „Zwariowane rekordy" (powt.) 11.00 Magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 11.30 Żeglarstwo: GP (powt.) 12.00 „Podróże z DSF" - Szwecja 12.30 „Powerplay" (powt.) 13.00 Trening z DSF (powt.) 13.30 Koszykówka: NBA (powt.) 15.00 Jeździectwo 16.00 Kolarstwo: Tour de Suisse (na żywo) 17.15 Magazyn sportowy 18.00 Magazyn sportowy 19.30 Wiadomości sportowe 19.35 „Powerplay - sportowy show 20.00 Kolarstwo: Tour de Suisse (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 22.00 „Ring wolny"· wrestling mężczyzn (WCW) 22.45 Wiadomości sportowe Eurosport 8.30 Gimnastyka 9.00 Golf: Ladies Open w Evian (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 10.00 Triathlon: Pro Tour w Orange County (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 11.00 Piłka nożna: prezentacja drużyn MŚ '94 13.00 Wyścigi ciężarówek: ME (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 13.30 Magazyn tenisowy 14.00 Tenis: turniej ATP w Halle - ćwierćfinał (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 18.00 Magazyn wyścigów motocyklowych 19.30 Wiadomości sportowe 20.00 Piłka nożna: ceremonia otwarcia MŚ 94 w USA (na żywo) 21.00 Piłka nożna: MŚ (Grupa C) - mecz Niemcy - Boliwia w Los Angeles (na żywo) 23.00 Piłka nożna: MŚ - mecz Niemcy - Boliwia (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 0.50 Wiadomości sportowe Discovery Channel 17.00 Wieloryby - film przyrodn. 17.30 Życie w przypływie - serial dok. 18.00 Tratwą przez Wielki Kanion - film dok. 19.00 Poza rok 2000 - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.00 Wielka miłość do samochodów - film dok. 21.00 Roger Kennedy na nowo odkrywa Amerykę: Thomas Jefferson - serial dok. 22.00 Z wizytą w Australii - serial dok. 22.30 Wyzwanie mórz: Migracje wielorybów - serial dok. 23.00 Jak feniks z popiołów: Odradzanie się parku Yellowstone - serial dok. 23.30 Charlie Bravo: Siły policyjne w akcji - serial dok. 0.00 Skrzydła nad światem: Anthony Fokker - serial dok. MTV 6.00 Hity na dzień dobry (Rebecca De Ruvo) 9.00 Ingo przedstawia 12.00 Soul i reggae w MTV (Richie Rich) 13.00 Przeboje: Paula Kinga 14.00 Simone przedstawia 16.30 Raport Coca-Coli (Kristiane Backer) 16.45 Magazyn nowości filmowych (Ingo) 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 „3 From 1": trzy teledyski, które łączy wspólny wykonawca, temat i czas nagrania 17.30 Magazyn mody (Marijne van der Vlugt) 18.00 Muzyczny non-stop (Pip Dann) 20.00 Przeboje Paula Kinga 21.00 „Najbardziej oczekiwane" (Ray Cokes) NBC Super Channel 5.30 Wiadomości NBC 6.00 Magazyn gospodarczy 7.00 Wiadomości ITN 7.15 Informacje giełdowe 7.30 Magazyn gospodarczy 8.00 Wiadomości ITN 8.15 Informacje giełdowe 8.30 Wiadomości NBC 9.00 Zakupy w TV 12.00 "Dzisiaj w biznesie" - magazyn aktualności gospodarczych 13.00 "Dzisiaj" - magazyn informacyjny 13.30 „Dzień w biznesie" - dyskusja 14.00 „Dzisiaj" - magazyn informacyjny 14.30 „Koło fortuny - magazyn ekonomiczny 17.30 ,,Wieczorem o biznesie" - magazyn ekonomiczny 18.00 „Dzisiaj" - magazyn informacyjny 19.00 Wiadomości ITN 19.30 Studio sport: zawody motorowe RTL 2 5.25 "Maya" - serial 6.15 "Człowiek Plus" - serial 7.05 Blok filmów animowanych i magazynów dla dzieci: "Przygody Davida 7.35 „Dzieci z Berghof" 8.00 Vampy 8.05 "Hong Kong Fu" 8.25 Vampy 8.30 „Śpioch i jego kompania" 8.55 Vampy 9.00 "Rock'n Cop" 9.25 "Wesoła rodzinka" 9.55 „Ruck Zuck" (powt.) 10.25 „Proszę o uśmiech (powt.) 10.55 „Maya" - serial (powt. z godz. 05.25) 11.55 „Hulk" - serial (powt. z czwartku) 12.55 Blok filmów animowanych i magazynów dla dzieci: Vampy 13.00 "Przygody Dawida" (powt. z godz. 07.05) 13.25 Vampy 13.30 "Dzieci z Berghof" (powt. z godz. 07.35) 13.50 Vampy 13.55 "Hong Kong Fu (powt. z godz. 08.05) 14.25 „Opowieści z jałowcowego lasu" 14.40 Vampy 14.45 „Śpioch i jego kompania" (powt. z godz. 08.30) 15.05 Vampy 15.10 „Rock'n Cop" (powt. z godz. 09.00) 15.35 Vampy 15.40 „Wesoła rodzinka" (powt. z godz. 09.25) 16.10 Vampy 16.15 „Kid' n Play" 16.40 Vampy RTL 5.30 „Dzień dobry Niemcy - magazyn poranny 9.05 „Potrzebna pomoc" - serial 10.00 "Piękni i bogaci" - serial 10.30 „Czas tęsknoty" - serial 11.00 „Właściwa cena" - show 11.30 „Pojedynek rodzinny" - teleturniej familijny 12.00 „Punkt 12" - magazyn informacyjny 12.30 "Historia Springfieldów" - serial 13.15 „Santa Barbara" - serial 14.10 „Morderstwa to jej hobby" - serial 15.00 „Ilona Christen": pranie mózgów w sektach 16.00 "Hans Meiser" - operacje macicy 17.00 „Kto tu jest szefem?" - serial 17.30 „Strasznie miła rodzinka" - serial 18.00 „Piękni i bogaci - serial (powt. godz. 10.00) 18.30 „Explosiv - flesz" - magazyn 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 „Explosiv - magazyn 19.40 „Dobre czasy, złe czasy" - serial 20.15 „Parada przebojów muzyki ludowej" - magazyn rozrywkowy 21.15 „Gospoda Srangla - serial 21.45 "Pod jednym dachem" - serial 22.15 „SK 15" - magazyn kryminalny 23.15 ,,Nocny show RTL" 0.00 Wiadomości 0.30 „Zorro i jego erotyczne przygody" - film erotyczny, USA/Niem. 1972 (95 min) 2.05 „Avenging Force" (,,Night Hunter") - thriller, USA Pro 7 5.50 „Agentka mimo woli" - serial (powt. z czwartku) 6.35 „Trick 7' - filmy animowane (powt. z czwartku): 6.40 „Akademia policyjna" 6.55 "Inspektor Gadget" 7.20 „Między nami, jaskniowcami" 7.50 „Domek na prerii" - serial (powt. z czwartku) 8.50 "Lindenau" - talkshow 9.50 „Gliniarz i prokurator" - film kryminalny, USA 1987 11.40 „Bill Cosby Show" - serial (powt. z czwartku) 12.10 „Agentka mimo woli - serial 13.00 "Hotel" - serial 14.00 „Arabella Kiesbauer" 15.00 „Dynastia" - serial 15.55 "Domek na prerii" - serial 17.00 „Trick 7" - filmy animowane: 17.05 „Akademia policyjna 17.30 „Przygody Tiny Toon" 17.55 „Między nami, jaskiniowcami 18.25 „Nasz głośny dom" - serial 18.55 „Inny świat" - serial 19.25 „Bill Cosby Show" - serial 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 „Związek przeszczepionych serc" - USA 1989 22.15 „Renegaci" - serial 23.05 Wiadomości 23.15 „Powrót dzikich gęsi" - niem.-włos. film sensacyjny 0.50 „Nasz głośny dom" - serial (powt. z czwartku) 1.20 "Inny świat" - serial (powt. z czwartku) 1.45 Wiadomości 1.55 „Kung-Fu" - serial Cartoon Network/TNT 6.00 „Poranna ekipa" (A/S/F/N/H) 9.00 "Richie Rich (A/H) 9.30 „Wrzosowe urwisko" (A) 10.00 „Biskitts" (A/F) 10.30 "Łapa, łapki" (A/F) 11.00 "Schronisko dla zwierząt (A/H) 11.30 "Krótkie opowieści" (A) 12.00 "Cudowny świat bajek" (A/F/S) 13.00 „Powrót do kolebki" (A) 13.30 „Człowiek z plastyku (A/S) 14.00 „Show Misia Yogi" (A) 14.30 „Down with Droopy D'" (A) 15.00 „Galtar" (AIF/N) 15.30 „Super przygody" (A) 16.30 „Fantastyczna czwórka" - serial animowany (A/F/H) 17.00 „Centurioni" (NH) 17.30 "Jonny Quest" (AIS) 18.00 „Jetsonowie" (AIS) 18.30 „Flinstonowie" (A/F) 19.00 „Wieczór z Bugsem i Daffy" - serial animowany (AIS) 20.00 Filmowy wieczór TNT na temat: ,,Ścigani" : ,,The Vintage" - film sensacyjny, USA (A/F/N/S) 21.45 „Beware, My Lovely" - film sensacyjny. USA 1952 (74 min) (A/F/N) 23.10 „Cry of the Hunted" - dramat sensacyjny, USA (A) 0.40 „Uciekinierzy" - film sensacyjny, USA (A) 2.15 „Kryjówka szczęścia" - film sensacyjny, USA (A) 3.50 „Zaginiona wyspa" - film sensacyjny, USA (A) TV 5 6.00 „Dom Derschenes" - serial 6.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 8.05 Wiadomości tv kanadyjskiej 8.35 "Światła Paryża" 9.05 „Czas obecny" (powt.) 10.00 „Od naukowej strony" - magazyn naukowy 10.30 „Odkrycie" 11.00 Magazyn literacki (powt.) 12.05 „Szansa dla piosenek" - show 12.45 Wiadomości tv szwajcarskiej 13.05 „Dom Deschenes" - serial (powt. z godz. 06.00) 13.35 „Fiction" (powt.) 15.00 „Scoubidou" (powt.) 16.00 Wiadomości 16.10 „Vision 5" - magazyn popularnonaukowy 16.25 „Litery i cyfry" - teleturniej 16.50 Magazyn kulinarny 17.05 „Une peche d'enfer" - program dla dzieci 17.35 „Decryptages" 18.00 „Pytania dla mistrza" - teleturniej 18.30 Wiadomości 18.55 Przegląd prasy arabskiej 19.00 „Światła Paryża" 19.30 Wiadomości tv belgijskiej 20.00 "Strip tease - magazyn społeczny 21.00 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 21.35 „Gwiazdy 90" - show 23.10 „Santa a la une" - magazyn medyczny 0.05 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 0.30 Przegląd prasy wschodnioeuropejskiej 0.45 „Kalejdoskop 1.15 Powtórzenia programów "Dikryptages" 1.45 „Szansa dla piosenek" 2.20 „Czas obecny" 3.20 Film dokumentalny Rai Uno 6.00 Euronews - magazyn informacyjny 6.45-9.30 Poranek z RAI UNO: 7.35 Poranek ekonomiczny 9.00 Wiadomości 9.30 Wiadomości Flesz 9.35 „Serce wiecznie młode" - serial 10.00 Wiadomości Flesz 10.05 „Dzieci Białego Kia" ("I figli di Zanna Bianca") (1) - włoski film przygodowy, 1974 (50 min) 11.00 Wiadomości Flesz 11.05 „Dzieci Białego Kła" ("I figli di Zanna Bianca") (2) - wioski film przygodowy, 1974 (30 min) 11.35 "Przydatne na co dzień" - magazyn dla kobiet 12.25 Prognoza pogody 12.30 Wiadomości Flesz 12.35 „Kobieta w historii kryminalnej" - serial 13.30 Wiadomości 14.00 „CSA '94" - program redakcji sportowej 14.20 „Świat Quark" - magazyn popularnonaukowy 15.00 - 17.55 Popołudnie z Jedynką: ,,Życie z dziadkiem" - serial 16.00 „Przygody misia Yogi - film animowany 16.40 "Chłopcy z Mundialu" - film animowany 17 20 „Zorro" - serial 17.55 Dziś w Parlamencie 18.00 Wiadomości 18.20 „Podróże w czasie" - serial